Reginald Lennox III
Reginald Lennox III is the business partner of Benjamin Jones. History Ending the Con Against Alice When Margot decided it was time for Ben to stop posing as Christopher Hall to con Alice, Reggie saw that Ben was having difficulty with that, but pushed him to do it anyway, saying it was time. He even offered to erase Christopher Hall himself.The Pilot, 1x01 Marking Qasim Halabi Wanting to move on to the next con to make more money, Margot and Reggie targeted Zara Al-Salim, a Kuroqi princess who had come to Los Angeles to shop after the death of her father. Reggie posed as Joseph Riley, a broker for Brandeis Property and Margot as Stella Winters, an angel investor. They tried to send Ben to Shanghai to get him out of the way because Alice and her team knew his face. Reggie insisted that Ben needed to leave, but when they spotted Dao talking to Alice, they believed she was working with him to catch them. They went back to Margot and explained what they'd seen. Margot and Reggie then more fully explained the con to Ben. The mark was actually Qasim Halabi, the princess's guardian and de facto controller for the royal family's business empire. Ben suggested that he approach the princess and get her to stay in Los Angeles, after she'd been planning to leave for New York. Margot and Reggie approached Qasim and pitched their investment to him. While he was distracted, Ben caught the attention of Zara. After sweet talking her, he got Zara to leave with him. After a drive, they talked and Ben convinced Zara to stay in Los Angeles. They met in the hotel lobby the next morning and he introduced himself at Michael Thorne.The Real Killer, 1x02 Ben continued to get to know Zara, who encouraged him to try to repair things with his mystery woman. At the same time, Reggie posed as a real estate photographer and seduced the broker, Sasha Nolan, in order to get her ID badge. Qasim became suspicious of "Michael Thorne" and threatened him in an attempt to keep him away from Zara. However, she continued to spend time with Ben, who pretended he was also a potential investor in Runyon Towers. They went together to the pitch, where they manipulated Qasim into doubling his investment. Shortly afterward, Ben found out Qasim had lied to Zara about the size of the holding fee and was pocketing the extra money. Margot, as Stella Winters, the other investor, told Zara about the difference in cost, letting her know Qasim was stealing from her. She confronted Qasim and fired him, saying he'd be sent back to Kuroq for her brothers to deal with him. Qasim angrily confronted Ben at a restaurant where he was eating with Zara and Margot shot him to stop him from hurting Ben. Reggie traveled as Qasim to Mexico, to make Zara's family think Qasim had just left the country with the money.The Trial, 1x03 Poker Game Rhys came to Ben and told him about another job with a big payday. Teddy Seavers came to down and was addicted to gambling. Ben convinced Rhys to let Margot run the con her way. They set up a poker game in the hotel and enticed Teddy to play. When he tried to back out due to his girlfriend's interference, they brought in the newly back in town Reggie to pose as a famous poker player and draw Teddy back in. Using cameras and plants, Margot manipulated the game from her hotel room. They'd nearly finished when an apparently drunk Rhys screwed up and folded instead of calling and spilled his drink, shorting out the cameras. They continued the con after sending Rhys to sober up, playing very slowly to put Teddy on edge. The game lasted until early the next morning, when they decided to end it with a high card draw. Ben won using an ace from his sleeve and they completed the con. However, they soon learned that Rhys had only been pretending to be drunk and had used them to distract Teddy, making him miss his breakfast meeting. Rhys then took the meeting with the owner of the hotel and used it to expand his territory into the US.The Ringer, 1x07 Leah Wells In order to convince Rhys he was ready to come back to the Firm, Ben brought Reggie when Rhys said he had a job. He asked them to get Leah Wells, a counterfeiter in witness protection, for him. Ben posed as a US Attorney and met with Leah privately, where he said he could get them out of there if he did what he said. She said he'd have to make her a better deal, because witness protection was doing a lot for her. One of her conditions was her former boss being killed. Another was being reunited her with dog, Paul McCartney. They got the dog and used him as a bargaining chip to get Leah to bend on her other demands, at Margot's suggestion. It worked and she signed the agreement to be transferred. They went to go get Leah, but found her US Marshal's unconscious and Leah gone. They were trapped in the room when Dao showed up. Just as Dao was about to enter the room, Reggie showed up, pretending to be a US Marshal, and led them away, giving Rhys and Ben the chance to escape. Rhys killed the two real US Marshals and they left. They learned from the news that Leah's old boss was dead and Rhys figured out Margot had taken Leah. He told her she'd stolen from their mother and he was going to tell on her.The Package, 1x08 When Ben started working with Dao and Alice to take down the Firm, he tried to send Reggie out of the country to keep him out of it. However, instead of leaving, Reggie went to Margot and told her the plan and allied himself with her. He also started to learn about about counterfeiting from Leah Wells. When they were nearly caught, they left the equipment behind to escape with the money they'd made. They then attempted to sell the money, but as they did so, Reggie noticed Shawn Sullivan outside the bank and told Margot to get out.The Happy Couple, 1x09 After Sybil broke Margot out of custody, Reggie and Leah started working with her, making more money. They'd made $10 million, but Sybil informed them they'd need to double that in order to fill the vault at Virginia Foster's home, replacing the real money contained in it. Ben and Rhys then found ways to get all the team members into the wedding. Reggie posed as a wedding photographer and took photographs of the area, which he sent to Margot to give her locations on the security guards. He was later shocked to see Alice and Ben kissing at the reception. When Sybil saw the photos, she decided they needed to start moving the money immediately. She was arrested as she took out the last load.The Wedding, 1x10 Relationships Romantic Sasha Nolan As part of a con, Reggie seduced Sasha and slept with her in order to steal her ID badge.The Trial, 1x03 Friendships Benjamin Jones He considered Ben to be part of his family. When it was time for Ben to extract himself from the Alice Vaughan con, Reggie offered to do it for him, erasing every trace of Christopher Hall.The Pilot, 1x01 However, when he learned that Ben was working with the FBI, he immediately gave him up to Margot and then to Sybil.The Happy Couple, 1x09 Margot Bishop He considers Margot to be part of his family. Career He's a con artist. He started working with Benjamin Jones and Margot Bishop sometime after they broke away from the Kensington Firm. Notes and Trivia *He was known as Evan Derringer during development. *He speaks Arabic.The Real Killer, 1x02 *He's a very skilled poker player. *ABC Bio: REGINALD LENNOX, III is Ben's partner — the 008 to his 007 — the mouthy, ladies'-man Sundance to his Butch Cassidy. Reggie, as he's called, has all of Ben's skills and resources as an master conman, but he isn't burdened by Ben's sense of morality and is a stone-cold killer when he needs to be. Reggie's fiercely loyal to his crime family knows Ben's playing with fire when it comes to Alice Vaughan and keeping secrets from Margot. Gallery Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Con Artists